Runaway Lilly
by 1italianbella
Summary: Lilly runs away from Oliver after getting hurt by him. Oliver will stop at nothing till he finds her. What will happen? Bad summary, story is better!
1. Chapter 1

18 year old Lilly Truscott sat in her bathroom. She sat Indian style on the bathroom floor staying at the object. Her mind drifted off to a couple of weeks ago.

"_Oliver, I love you." Lilly said as she kissed Oliver._

"_I love you Lilly." Oliver said as he kissed her back._

_Lilly laid down on her bed and Oliver laid on top of her. _

"_I'm so glad we're done with high school." Lilly smiled as they made out._

"_And will you tell me where you are going to college?" Oliver asked._

"_Not now." Lilly smiled as she kissed._

_The two continued making out and taking off each other's clothes._

Lilly could remember every detail of that night. She still had not told him where she was going to college, she felt bad it was so far away from him. She checked her watch and knew it was time. She looked at the white stick.

"Positive." Lilly said.

Lilly looked at the second white stick.

"Positive." Lilly said again.

Tears streamed down her face. How could this happen to her right before college? She knew she would still go to college, but this made it harder. She got up from off the floor and walked out of the house. She got in her car and drove off towards Oliver's house. When she arrived, she noticed Miley's car in the driveway.

"I better tell Miley too." Lilly said.

Lilly got out of her car and walked into Oliver's house. She went upstairs and walked to his bedroom. She opened the door and had not expected what she saw.

"Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed.

Oliver pulled off Miley. She noticed Miley had not had her shirt on and Oliver didn't have his shirt on. The two quickly put their shirts back on.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Coming to see Oliver. Why are you making out with him?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, he has been my boyfriend for 3 months." Miley reminded her.

"But he doesn't love you! He loves me!" Lilly exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked.

"2 weeks ago in my house. We were alone in my bedroom. He told me he loved me and we had sex." Lilly told Miley.

"Oliver, is this true?" Miley asked.

"Yes, but it meant nothing. It was a mistake." Oliver told her.

Miley smiled. "Ok I forgive you."

"You asshole!" Lilly yelled at Oliver.

Tears started running down Lilly's face.

"Lilly, calm down." Oliver said.

"No! You shithead liar!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly…" Oliver said.

"Well, guess what now asshole. I HATE YOU!" Lilly yelled.

Oliver was speechless.

"And I HATE YOU as well Miley! You backstabbing bitch!" Lilly yelled.

Lilly ran out of the room in tears. Oliver chased after her. She had gotten in her car and Oliver had gotten to the front door. Lilly pulled out of the driveway and drove away. Then Oliver remembered something when Miley was next to him.

"Miley, do you know why I asked you to come over?" Oliver asked.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Since Lilly and I had sex I developed feelings for her. I lost my feelings with you. That's why we hadn't seen each other much these past 2 weeks. I was going to break up with you, but you turned your charm on and got me to make out with and tell you that the sex with Lilly meant nothing when it did." Oliver told her.

"So you want to break up?" Miley asked.

"Yes, I wanted to be with Lilly, but that chance is ruined." Oliver said.

"Well, I better get home." Miley said waving Oliver goodbye and got in her car.

Oliver went to lie on his bed. After an hour, he decided he had to apologize to Lilly. He grabbed his car keys and got in his car. He drove off to Lilly's house. When he got there, he rang the doorbell and her mom answered.

"Hey Ms. T, is Lilly home?" Oliver asked.

"Didn't you know? She left to go to college earlier." Heather told him.

"Oh ok." Oliver said.

"Nice seeing you." Heather smiled.

Oliver left and got back into his car. It was obvious that Lilly's mom didn't know that Oliver didn't know where Lilly was going to college. Oliver pulled out his phone.

"Hey it's Lilly! I'm not here right so leave a message!" Lilly's voicemail said.

"Lilly, please talk to me. I need to talk to you." Oliver said.

After the 10th time he called, Lilly picked up.

"Oliver, stop calling me. I'm leaving Malibu to go to the city where my college is. Goodbye." Lilly said.

Oliver drove back home. He ruined his chance of being with Lilly. She had run away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I love you Oliver." Lilly smiled._

"_I love you more." Oliver smiled._

"_Too bad my college is in the Midwest." Lilly said._

"_Where in the Midwest?" Oliver asked._

"_Past the Mississippi River." Lilly told him._

Oliver shot up from his bed. It had been two weeks since Lilly had run away. He just knew that this dream was telling him to find her. Oliver got out of his bed and got dressed. He threw some clothes and stuff into a bag. He ran downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going on a road trip. One last adventure before college." Oliver told her.

"When did you plan this?" she asked.

"Now." Oliver said.

"When are you going?" she asked.

"Now." Oliver told her.

Oliver ate his breakfast and loaded up his car. He hugged his family goodbye.

"Do you really have to go?" his mom asked.

"I want to be with Lilly." He told her.

Oliver got in his car and drove off. He drove to Miley's house. He rang it and Miley answered.

"Decided to give us another chance?" Miley asked.

"No, I want you to help me find Lilly." Oliver said.

"Oh." Miley said.

"You don't seem excited to find her." Oliver said.

"Well, right now, we're probably the last people she wants to see. She hates us." Miley told him.

"We can change that. I had a dream of Lilly telling me her college is in the Midwest. I think it's a sign." Oliver told her.

"Let me go pack." Miley said.

A couple hours later, Miley was all packed. They got into Oliver's car and drove off.

"Has Lilly called you?" Oliver asked Miley.

"Nope, you?" Miley asked.

"Nada." Oliver told her.

Oliver pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lilly's number. It went straight to voicemail. Miley pulled out his laptop.

"Let's see if there is anything on her Facebook that could help us." Miley said.

Miley went on Lilly's Facebook.

"Her status says 'Shopping with new friends Sara and Andy! I love this city with these stores!' so it looks like she's living in a city and not somewhere in the middle of nowhere." Miley said.

"Andy?" Oliver asked.

"Relax Oliver, it could be a girl." Miley told him.

Miley looked more around Lilly's Facebook.

"Lilly added some new pictures with people. There's a picture of Andy and her." Miley said.

"And?" Oliver asked.

"He's a boy," Miley told him, "I'm sorry."

Oliver clutched harder on the steeling wheel.

"Start looking for cities past the Mississippi River." Olivet told her.

Miley typed on her computer. After awhile, Miley grew tired and shut her computer. She leaned back and fell asleep. Oliver remembered how Lilly had made a CD for him. He pulled it out and put it in. Oliver decided to call her again. As expected her voicemail came on. This he left a message.

"Lilly, I know you're not going to talk to me, but I wanted you to hear me out. I miss you so much. Why did you have to run away from me? I miss you so much that you were in my dream last night. Lilly, I'm in love with you." Oliver finished.

He closed his phone. Moments later, his phone went off. _Lilly_

"Lilly, is that really you?"

"Yes Oliver."

"You're talking me. Are you going to come back?"

"Oliver thanks for the message and I love you too. But how can I trust you? I just don't think I want my heart to feel the pain anymore."

"Lilly, no. I love you."

"I'll always love you but now this is goodbye."

Lilly hung up the phone. Oliver put his phone down and pulled over. He turned the car off. For the first time in a long time, he started crying, bawling his eyes out. Miley had woken up from the sudden pull over and Oliver crying loudly.

"Oliver, switch seats with me. I'll drive." Miley said.

Miley and Oliver switched seats. Miley pulled back on the road while Oliver cried.

"You really love her." Miley said.

Oliver nodded. "Sorry for all of a sudden for breaking up with you."

"It's ok. I had a one night stand with Jake that night." Miley told him.

"What?!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Well, I was upset about you dumping me. So I was at beach and I ran into Jake. I wanted to feel better and one thing led to another. The next day he told me he had to go out Midwest to shoot a movie. I forget which state, so that's one reason why I came with you. To find Jake." Miley said.

"To find the ones we love." Oliver said.

"Yes, I do love Jake." Miley said.

"And I love Lilly so much." Oliver said.

They drove on in search of their loved ones.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oliver sat in a room, confused. Suddenly, Lilly walked in._

"_Lilly." Oliver said._

_It was if he wasn't there. She didn't answer._

"_Lilly." Oliver said along with another voice._

"_Hey Andy." Lilly smiled as a guy walked in._

_Andy came closer to Lilly. Lilly also went closer. Andy leaned in and kissed her._

"_LILLY!" Oliver screamed._

"Oliver!" Miley yelled as she shook him awake.

"Sorry I had a nightmare." Oliver said.

"About Lilly?" Miley asked.

"How did you know?" Oliver asked.

"You were yelling her name." Miley said.

"Oh." Oliver said.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Jake." Miley told him.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Well, we've been on this road trip for awhile and I just thought I could call him. I asked where he was filming." Miley said.

"Where?" Oliver asked.

"Springfield, Illinois." Miley told him.

Oliver nodded. Oliver and Miley started getting ready and once ready, they left the motel. They had finally reached the Mississippi River, so they did not have much farther until they reached Jake. The two got into the car and drove off. Miley was the one driving.

"Are we still in Missouri?" Miley asked.

Oliver took out a map.

"Just a couple more miles and we're in Illinois." Oliver told her.

They drove until Illinois and then to Springfield. Miley had called Jake again asking where he was filming. Once they found the set, Oliver and Miley got out of the car and Jake was waiting for them.

"Jake!" Miley yelled as she hugged him.

"Miley, I'm so happy you're here!" Jake exclaimed.

The two shared a passionate kiss.

"Hey Jake." Oliver said.

"Oh hey Oliver." Jake said.

They talked for awhile. Oliver hadn't paid attention to them unless spoken to directly; he was thinking where Lilly was.

"Oliver, you look tired. Why don't you rest at the hotel?" Miley asked.

"Ok, where is the hotel?" Oliver asked.

"Jake just told us he booked us a room in the same hotel as him and we're right next to him." Miley said.

"Ok." Oliver said.

Jake gave Oliver the address and then Oliver got in the car and drove to the hotel. He had to get away from Miley and Jake. He couldn't take the whole couple thing when Lilly wasn't there. Once in the hotel room, Oliver flopped down on the bed.

_I need another clue. So many cities have shopping_. Oliver thought.

Oliver took out his laptop and went on Facebook. He started looking at Lilly's page and checked out her status update.

"Ugh never had so much annoying traffic noise in Malibu! Need some R&R!"

_It must be a big city. There's a lot of traffic. _Oliver thought.

Oliver then realized Lilly was on Facebook that very moment. _Why not Facebook chat with her? _He thought.

_**Oliver Oken: hey Lilly, please talk to me  
Lilly Truscott: What do you want?**_

Oliver smiled. She replied to him.

_**Oliver Oken: Living in a big city? Saw your status update  
Lilly Truscott: Yeah I am, better living here than around jerks I can't trust  
Oliver Oken: Ouch that hurt Lils  
Lilly Truscott: yeah whatever  
Oliver Oken has changed his status update**_

"Missing this one girl. Why did you leave me?"

_**Lilly Truscott: You think changing your status will make me come back?  
Oliver Oken: Maybe  
Lilly Truscott: keep dreaming, you broke my heart  
Oliver Oken: Lilly…  
Lilly Truscott: Just go back to your girlfriend  
Oliver Oken: Obviously, you haven't seen Miley's or mine pages in awhile. We broke up.  
Lilly Truscott: When?  
Oliver Oken: Right after you left my house  
Lilly Truscott: Well, I'm sorry. Now I have to get going.  
Lilly Truscott is offline.**_

Oliver smiled again. At least she talked to me. He laid back on his bed. Now which city was she in?


	4. Chapter 4

_Lilly stood there smiling._

_Oliver got up and started running._

"_Lilly." He said. No answer._

_Oliver tried running to her, but he couldn't. He was stuck in the spot._

"_Lilly." He called out._

_She didn't answer._

"_LILLY!" He shouted._

Oliver shot up awake in cold sweat. He looked at the clock. _10:00 a.m. _He then noticed Miley wasn't in his bed and that he had a new voicemail. He checked it.

"Hey Oliver, you must be asleep already. I'm spending the night with Jake so don't worry about me. I'll be back tomorrow morning probably around 10ish. Ok bye!" Miley's voice said.

Oliver shut his phone. He noticed his clothes looked disgusting from sweating. He got up and got fresh clothes. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He took his clothes off and got into the shower. After his shower and he was changed, he walked out. Miley was sitting on her bed watching T.V.

"Have a good night?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, Oliver I don't mean to sound mean, but I'm glad we broke up. It's just I like Jake so much." Miley said.

"Miley, it's ok. Do you remember why we broke up? I am in love with Lilly." Oliver said.

"Right," Miley said, "Well I'm going to take a shower."

Miley got up and went into the bathroom. After she shower, Oliver and Miley walked down to set. They soon met up with Jake.

"Oh Oliver, did you figure anything else where Lilly might be?" Miley asked.

"She's in a big city with traffic." Oliver said.

"What about Chicago?" Jake asked.

"Huh?" Oliver asked.

"It's a big city." Jake said.

"And it has shopping!" Miley exclaimed.

"So does New York." Oliver said.

"Just check some colleges in Chicago for Lilly." Miley said.

"Good idea, I'll start now." Oliver said.

Oliver went back to his room and opened his laptop. He searched colleges in Chicago and surprisingly, a page of all them came up with the telephone numbers. Oliver started calling them. It was taking longer than he thought. He had gotten to the "M" colleges when Miley walked.

"Oliver, have you been calling colleges all this time?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Oliver asked.

"5:00." Miley told him.

"Oh, maybe Lilly isn't even in Chicago." Oliver said.

"I know she is." Miley said.

"What makes you so sure?" Oliver asked.

"She told me she was thinking about going to school in Chicago." Miley told him.

"What?! And you never told me this?" Oliver asked.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about it until Jake mentioned Chicago." Miley said.

"Whatever." Oliver said.

"Here, I just ate. You eat, I'll make some calls." Miley said.

Oliver nodded and walked out of the room. He walked down to the hotel restaurant to eat. Meanwhile Miley made calls to Chicago colleges. Half an hour later, she said.

"Done with the 'M' colleges."

She started calling the "N" colleges. She got to a certain one.

"Hello my name is Miley Stewart and I was wondering if a Lillian Truscott will be attending in the fall?" Miley asked.

"Hold on, let me check the incoming freshman list."

Miley waited.

"Yes, there is a Lillian Truscott here."

Miley smiled. "Is she living on campus now?"

"Are you family?"

"No, but I'm her best friend and she forgot to say where she was going. We're like sisters." Miley said.

"Well then, yes she is living on campus."

"Can you give me the address?" Miley asked.

Miley wrote down the address and said.

"Thank you so much."

Miley hung up just as Oliver walked in.

"Oliver, I found Lilly's college!" Miley exclaimed.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Northwestern." Miley said.

"She was always very smart." Oliver said.

"Here's her address." Miley said.

"Ok, I'm going to get her." Oliver said.

"I'm coming with you." Miley said.

"You stay here with Jake; she doesn't need to see us together." Oliver said.

"No! I'm coming with you, Jake can too. She can see that I'm happy with Jake." Miley said.

"Can Jake even get off from filming?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, the crew is taking a break for a week so yes." Miley said.

"Ok then." Oliver said.

Miley had told Jake about going to Chicago. An hour later, they were all in Oliver's car ready to find Lilly.


	5. Chapter 5

Since it was the same state, it didn't take that long to reach Chicago. Oliver was in the front driving. Miley and Jake were in the back cuddling and kissing. Soon enough they fell asleep, how Oliver wished Lilly was there. Oliver looked at the passenger's seat and saw Lilly.

"Lilly." Oliver said.

She didn't answer.

Oliver reached out to grab her hand, but as soon as he did. She disappeared. She was in his imagination.

When they reached the Chicago city limits, Oliver woke up Miley and Jake. They drove to Northwestern. They found Lilly's dorm building. Oliver parked in a parking lot attached.

"It doesn't say which room." Oliver said.

"Sorry." Miley said.

"It's ok, we'll ask someone inside." Oliver said.

Oliver, Miley, and Jake all walked inside. They found a blond girl with short hair talking to a couple people.

"Ask her." Miley said.

Oliver walked up to the girl.

"Excuse me." Oliver said tapping her shoulder.

"Yes." The girl said without turn around.

"Do you know a Lilly Truscott?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." The girl said.

"Well, do you where she is?" Oliver asked.

"Right here." She said turning around.

"Lilly?!" Oliver, Miley, and Jake exclaimed.

"You cut your hair." Oliver said.

"Yes, I wanted a change." Lilly said.

"Lilly, I'm going to my room. Catch you later." A boy said.

"Ok see you later Andy." Lilly said.

"You already moved on?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver…" Lilly started.

"After I spent so long trying to find you!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Oliver, he's gay." Lilly told him.

"Oh." Oliver said.

"Why did you leave?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I need to talk to you alone." Lilly said.

"Ok, Miley, Jake, wait here." Oliver said following Lilly upstairs.

Oliver followed Lilly to her dorm room. When they walked in, a brunette girl was watching T.V.

"Sara, I need to talk to my friend alone." Lilly said.

Sara nodded and walked out. Oliver sat down on Lilly's bed and Lilly sat next to him.

"Lilly, I've had nightmares since you left." Oliver told her.

"I'm sorry about that." Lilly said.

"Well, what do you need to talk about?" Oliver asked.

"A month ago, when I saw you making out with Miley. I came to tell you something." Lilly said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I'm pregnant with your child. I just went to the doctor, I'm 6 weeks." Lilly told him.

Oliver was speechless.

"And when I saw you with Miley, I was upset that you wouldn't be there for me and…" Lilly said starting to cry.

"Lilly, I would never leave you in a time like this." Oliver told her.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." Oliver said.

Oliver leaned in and gave Lilly a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." Oliver told her.

Lilly pushed him off, leaving Oliver confused.

"You think I will come back to you after you broke my heart?" Lilly asked getting angry.

"I want a guy who won't tell me he loves me than make out with another girl!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly, Miley was my girlfriend before." Oliver reminded her.

"So, if you really had love me then you would have broken it off with her!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly, that's why I broke up with her." Oliver told her.

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"After we had sex, I fell in love with you. I wanted to break up with her but she turned her charm on and made out with me. I've been in love with ever since." Oliver told her.

"Oh." Lilly said.

"You alright? You don't look so good." Oliver said.

"I'm pregnant remember?" Lilly asked.

"Be right back." Lilly said getting up.

Lilly ran to the bathroom to throw up, after she was finished she went back to her room. She sat back down next to Oliver. Oliver leaned in and gave her another kiss.

"I love you Lilly Truscott." Oliver said.

"I love you too." Lilly smiled as she kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver had spent the night in Lilly's room. Miley and Jake were sleeping on the floor. Lilly had forgiven Miley too. Anyways Oliver laid with Lilly on her bed, he had just woken up. He was the first to be awake. He looked at Lilly sleeping peacefully then at her stomach. He gently placed his hand on it.

"Our baby is in there." He whispered.

Lilly woke up to Oliver's touch.

"Sorry to wake you." Oliver said.

"It's ok." Lilly told him.

Lilly placed her hand on top of Oliver's and smiled.

"So where are you going to college?" Lilly asked.

"DePaul." Oliver told her.

"That's here, but I didn't tell you I was going here." Lilly said.

"I know that. When Miley and I were still together instead of going to the same school, we decided on the same city. We chose Chicago. I'm going to DePaul and Miley is going to Loyola." Oliver told her.

"Oh." Lilly said.

Just then Miley and Jake woke up.

"Miley, I told her you were going to Loyola." Oliver said.

"I'm so glad the three of us will all be in the same city still." Miley said.

"Make that four." Jake said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Well, I'm on a new T.V. show being filmed in Chicago. So I'm moving here." Jake told her.

Miley smiled big and hugged Jake then she kissed him.

"Lilly, are you going to come back home and wait till school is about start to come back to Chicago?" Oliver asked.

"No, I think I should stay here. My mom is fine with me coming so early. She came last week for orientation and the week before school starts, she's going to visit me." Lilly said.

"Oh." Oliver said.

"You can come early to college too." Lilly said.

"Nah, my mom would kill me. She's wants me to spend time at home before college." Oliver told her.

"Oh." Lilly said.

"Lilly-Pop relax, I'm sure nothing big will happen about the baby in a month and a half." Oliver told her.

"What if I miscarriage?" Lilly asked.

"You won't, I promise." Oliver told her while kissing her.

"And we can talk on Facebook and we both have webcams on our laptops." Oliver added.

"Yeah." Lilly smiled.

The two kissed again and smiled.

The next day, Oliver had to say goodbye to Lilly to go back to Springfield to get his things and drive home. The two kiss passionately goodbye. Then Oliver, Miley, and Jake got in the car and drove off. When they got back to Springfield, Miley and Oliver packed. Miley and Jake kissed each other goodbye. Oliver and Miley then got back in the car and drove off.

"You seem so much happier now that you found Lilly again." Miley smiled.

"Yeah and I'm glad that you and Lilly are best friends again." Oliver said.

"Me too." Miley smiled.

"Gosh, college is going to be so much fun. My three favorite people are all in the same city!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I'm glad we're still close even though we broke up." Miley told him.

"Well, it's because we weren't 'the one' for each other." Oliver said.

"That reminds me of my song I wrote for Jake." Miley said.

Miley began to sing some of the song 'He Could Be The One'.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one_

"Man, I love that song." Miley smiled.

"It describes you and Jake so well." Oliver told her.

"Thanks." Miley smiled.

"Oliver, what got us together?" Miley asked.

"Well, we were both dateless to prom and Lilly had a date with Gabe. We went together then. Gabe and Lilly dated until the day after graduation. Because they were dating, we thought we should." Oliver said.

"Right." Miley said.

"That's reminds of when Lilly and I had sex." Oliver said.

"Please don't tell me any details." Miley said.

"I won't." Oliver said.

_Lilly laid in her bed brawling her eyes out when Oliver walked in._

"_Hey Lils, glad we're done with school?" Oliver asked._

_Oliver noticed Lilly crying._

"_Lils, what's wrong?" Oliver asked._

"_Gabe broke up with me." Lilly said._

"_What? Why?" Oliver asked._

"_Well, at first he said he didn't want to go to college with a high school girlfriend. Then I said that's stupid and we shouldn't break up because of that. Then he said he met up with an old childhood friend, who was going to the school as him, and that they wanted to start dating. Scratch that, they _did _start dating." Lilly told him._

"_Oh Lilly." Oliver said as he hugged her._

"_Thanks for being here Oliver." Lilly said._

"_No problem, I'm always here." Oliver told her._

"_Oliver, I love you." Lilly said as she kissed him._

"_I love you Lilly." Oliver said as he kissed her back._

_Lilly laid down on her bed and Oliver laid on top of her. _

"Ok, I know where this is going!" Miley said.

"Ok." Oliver said.

"Poor Lilly, Gabe was such an ass. I can't believe I used to have a crush on him!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

On the way back it took them about week because they really wanted to get back. Once back, Oliver spent time with his family and talked to Lilly with his webcam. He couldn't wait to be back there when school started.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: sorry for the delay. I went on vacation then for my birthday I got a puppy! So I haven't had much time to write!!**

It was late February, Oliver was over in Lilly's dorm.

"How's the baby doing?" Oliver asked.

"Great." Lilly smiled.

"I can't believe you want the gender to be a surprise." Oliver said.

"Sorry, I just wanted too." Lilly smiled.

"Well, saw we head over to Jake's apartment?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Lilly said while getting up.

"Let me help you." Oliver said taking her hand.

Lilly and Oliver walked down and soon got in a cab. The rode it to Jake's apartment. When they arrived, Miley was there.

"Hey y'all!" Miley exclaimed as she hugged them.

Jake nudged Oliver a bit. Oliver looked at him, Jake nodded.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Yes?" Lilly asked.

Oliver held Lilly's hand and got down on one knee.

"Lilly Truscott, you make me the happiest man on earth. Will you marry me?" Oliver said as he pulled out the ring.

Lilly was silent.

"I wanted to wait until we're out of college." Oliver told her.

"Yes." Lilly smiled.

Oliver slid the ring on Lilly's finger. He got up and kissed her.

Suddenly, Lilly felt a sharp pain.

"Ow!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly, I think you water just broke!" Miley exclaimed.

"We have to get to the hospital!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Take my car!" Jake exclaimed.

The four ran to Jake's car. The sped to the hospital. They got there and checked in. Lilly got to her room and the contractions were coming.

"Lilly, just take my hand." Oliver said.

Lilly grabbed Oliver's hand and squeezed it.

"I love you Oliver." Lilly said.

"I love you too." Oliver said.

The contraction past, Lilly looked at the ring on her finger and smiled.

"So we'll get married when we graduate from college?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"Oliver, Jake and I are going to get something to drink. Want something?" Miley asked.

"Just coffee." Oliver said.

Miley nodded and left the room with Jake.

"I can't believe we're having a baby." Lilly said.

"Lilly, since we have to raise this baby Jake offered us to live with him." Oliver told her.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, you know his apartment is near both our schools." Oliver said.

"Yeah I know." Lilly said.

"So?" Oliver asked.

"When do we move in?" Lilly asked.

Oliver smiled and kissed Lilly. Another contraction hit and Oliver held her hand. When it was over, Miley and Jake came in. Miley handed Oliver the coffee.

"Jake, she said yes for us living with you." Oliver told him.

"I can't believe we all are going to live together!" Miley exclaimed.

"You're moving too?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Miley smiled.

Everyone smiled.

A couple hours later, Lilly was ready for delivery. Oliver came with her as Miley and Jake sat in the waiting room. She pushed and pushed.

"One more push." The doctor said.

Lilly pushed and out came a screaming baby.

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed.

They cleaned off the baby and handed her to Lilly.

"Our baby girl." Lilly smiled.

"What are you going to name her?" Oliver asked.

"Lucy, what do you want the middle name to be?" Lilly asked.

"What do you think about Hannah not because of Hannah Montana?" Oliver said.

"Sounds good. Lucy Hannah Oken." Lilly smiled at the baby.

Lilly let Oliver hold the baby for a little. Oliver smiled at Lucy and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You did great Lils." Oliver smiled.

Miley and Jake came in to see the baby. They each held Lucy and after the held her, she went back to Lilly.

Lilly and Oliver smiled at their daughter. How happy they both were Oliver went looking for Lilly when she ran away.


End file.
